The Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG) is typically a 1× or 4× fixed optical sight with no zoom capability. It provides an aim point and does not allow any higher level optical features. Existing solutions tend to use an optical zoom which adds weight to the ACOG.
The day operation conventional approach is to utilize an optical sight with direct view optics and a red dot aim point. Due to weight/size/cost restrictions the optical sight is typically fixed magnification; 1× or 4× magnification being the standard. Adding optical zoom is typically weight, cost, and size prohibited on a standard infantry weapon.
Day/night weapon sights with zoom capability have multiple problems. The day operation conventional approach is to utilize an optical sight with direct view optics and a red dot aim point. Due to weight/size/cost restrictions, the optical sight is typically fixed magnification; 1× or 4× magnification again being the standard. At night, the weapon sight would be supplemented with a thermal “clip-on” mount in front of the optical sight to provide a night capability; however, this adds additional hardware that needs to be carried by the warfighter, increases complexity, and reduces reliability.
A need exists for a rugged, reliable, light weight, cost-effective, single-unit sight supporting varied environments.